The present invention relates to systems and methods for fabricating semiconductor devices at low temperature.
Various semiconductor fabrication steps need to be done at low temperature. For instance, when applying a ferroelectric thin film to a highly integrated device, conventional processes do not provide a ferroelectric thin film which sufficiently fulfills various conditions, such as denseness and evenness on the thin film surface required for fine processing and formation of film at a relatively low temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,834 discloses a vacuum deposition technique known as face target sputtering to form thin films on magnetic recording heads at low temperature. The sputtering method is widely used for forming a thin film on a substrate made of PMMA because of intimacy between the substrate and the thin film formed therethrough. The amorphous thin film of rare earth—transition metal alloy formed through the sputtering method is applied to an erasable magneto-optical recording medium. The sputtering method is performed as follows: Positive ions of an inert gas such as Argon (Ar) first created by a glow discharge are accelerated toward a cathode or target, and then they impinge upon the target. As a result of ionic bombardment, neutral atoms and ions are removed from the target surface into a vacuum chamber due to the exchange of momentum therebetween. The liberated or sputtered atoms and ions are consequently deposited on a preselected substrate disposed in the vacuum chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,172 discloses a plasma generating unit and a compact configuration of the combination of plasma space and substrate holders for a facing target type sputtering apparatus which includes: an arrangement for defining box-type plasma units supplied therein with sputtering gas mounted on outside wall-plates of a closed vacuum vessel; at least a pair of targets arranged to be spaced apart from and face one another within the box-type plasma unit, with each of the targets having a sputtering surface thereof; a framework for holding five planes of the targets or a pair of facing targets and three plate-like members providing the box-type plasma unit so as to define a predetermined space apart from the pair of facing targets and the plate-like members, which framework is capable of being removably mounted on the outside walls of the vacuum vessel with vacuum seals; a holder for the target having conduits for a coolant; an electric power source for the targets to cause sputtering from the surfaces of the targets; permanent magnets arranged around each of the pair of targets for generating at least a perpendicular magnetic field extending in a direction perpendicular to the sputtering surfaces of the facing targets; devices for containing the permanent magnets with target holders, removably mounted on the framework; and a substrate holder at a position adjacent the outlet space of the sputtering plasma unit in the vacuum vessel. The unified configuration composed of a cooling device for cooling both the backside plane of the targets and a container of magnets in connection with the framework improves the compactness of sputtering apparatus.